Betrayal
by CJDanny fan
Summary: spoilers for All Access. Alternative outcome.


Betrayal

drama/romance

Disclaimer: They're not mine

Spoilers for All Access. Alternative outcome.

Rated M ( for violence )

**Stella's Apartment**

Stella stared at the computer in shock as she saw video of her and Frankie having sex on a web site. All of a sudden there was a knock on the door.

She got up to answer it, wiping away at her tears. She opened the door to find Frankie on the other side.

" Hey baby " Frankie says walking in kissing her. Shutting the door behind him as he heads for the living room.

" You son of a bitch " Stella shouts angrily at him, advancing toward's him.

" What is your problem ? " Frankie ask glaring at her.

" You put a video of us out there on the internet. Behind my back ! " Stella shouts shoving him.

" You know it turned you on " Frankie says smriking evilly at her.

" You Bastard ! " Stella replies slapping him.

Frankie glares at her as he grabs he wrist forcefully.

" Ow, Frankie let go of me... Your hurting me ! " Stella yells, struggling with him.

He back's her up, still holding onto her wrist tightly, and slams her into the wall. Moaning in pain as her back and head make contact with the wall.

" You haven't seen how badly I can hurt you ! " Frankie shouts at her. Then lets go of her left wrist and punches her in the face.

" AH ! " Stella shouts. Her head snapping to the left and her knee's buckiling, sliding down the wall a little bit from the force of the hit.

Frankie re-grabs her left wrist forcefully, pulling her up. When he does you can see a bleeding gash on her right cheek.

" What do you say we go have some fun. " he says suggestively, glaring at her as he drags her toward's the bedroom.

" NO ! " Stella screams as she tries to pull away. " Frankie please " she begs, crying and shaking. Still struggling with him.

She finally manages to break free from his grip outside her bedroom door as she kick's his shin. She turns around and makes a run for her gun on the kitchen counter.

Frankie right behind her. He grabs her roughly around her waist and covers her mouth with his hand as she starts screaming and drags her back toward's the bedroom.

Stella is still struggling with him and knocks over a lamp shattering it. She bites his hand that's still covering her mouth.

" AH ! " Frankie yell's throwing her to the living room floor kicking her stomach and side a few times.

" OW ! " Stella moans in pain as he kick's her. " Frankie stop, please " she cries out.

He throw's her over onto her back and staddles her. " As I was saying lets have some fun " he whispers coldly into her ear. He kisses her neck and slips one hand under her shirt.

" No ! " Stella cries, squirming underneath him and trying to push him off of her. He pins her arms above her head with one hand holding both her wrist.

His other hand goes to her pants and unfasten's them, pulling both her pants and panties down.

" Stop, please " Stealla cries as Frankie undoes his jeans.

**Kid Rock Concert**

Mac is talking with Lindsey about the case after having talked with Kid Rock.

" Mac ! " Flack shouts running up to them breathing heavily.

Mac turns toward's Flack " What's wrong ? " Mac ask worriedly, taking in Flack's expression.

" Dispatch just got a call about a disturbance at Stella's. Report of a woman screaming and glass breaking." Flack replies.

" Oh God " Lindsey say's concerned for her friend.

Mac stares at him wide eyed and concerned before running toward the exit with Flack on his heels. But not before telling Lindsey to stay and finish up the scene.

Mac jumps into the passanger side of Flack's car and they speed out of the parking lot headed to Stella's. Mac grabs the radio to contact dispatch. " This is Detective Taylor nobody enter's into Detective Bonasera's apartment until I get there ! "

**Stella's Apartment**

Frankie still has Stella pinned to the floor of her living room with her hands pinned above her head. With one strong hand he is able to hold both of hers so that she couldn't move them at all.

" Stop ! " She demanded.

" Come on baby " he whispered as his free hand explored her body. Stella tried to move, to get out from under him, but she couldn't. She was laying flat on the floor with the brunt of his weight on top of her.

" No ! Stop it ! " Stella shrieked. Her stomach was turning, the sickness rising. She jerked her body about frantically, managing to knee him in the groin.

" Damn it ! " He cried, slapping her across the face." Shut up and don't move."

" Please don't do this." She pleaded as she squirmed under him. He hit her again.

Now he started to undo his own pants. " No. Don't, please." The words coming out of her mouth with desperation. She didn't wan't to upset him more and risk getting hit again, but she couldn't sensor herself. Tears started to flow. She couldn't stop him. He was to strong. With one quick painful motion he was inside her. She gasped sharply and shut her eyes tight.

" Stop " she cried. " Frankie, please stop."

Frankie ignored her cries and her begging. He moved inside her with a steady pace, thrusting himself into her forcefully.

She gave up stuggling and pleading. It was no use. She was completly immobilized. The only sounds now were her whimpering and his grunting.

Finally Frankie finished. He got off of her and did up his pants. Then went for his knife.

Stella was still laying on the floor crying and moaning in pain.

Frankie returned to Stella with the knife.

" NO ! Frankie please. " Stella sobbed out. Frankie didn't listen to her and stabbed her four times. Once in the stomach, once in the lower back, once to her side and finally one stab wound to her arm.

" Ahh ! " Stella screamed in agony before losing consciousness.

**Outside Stella's Apartment**

Mac and Flack along with a few officers are coming up the hallway towards Stella's apartment door when they hear her scream. They run to the door with guns drawn and Mac gives Flack the ok to bust in the door.

" NYPD " Mac shouts, scanning the bathroom besides the front door before moving farther into the apartment, Flack and the other officers following. He frezzes momentarily at seeing Stella unconsciousness face down in a puddle of her own blood. " No " he whispers before holstering his weapon and running toward her. " Stella ! " Mac shouts rolling her onto her back putting his right hand to the side of her face and through her hair with tears in his eyes.

" Shit. " Flack says. " Mac is she ... " Flack trails off not wanting to ask if his friend is dead.

Mac checks for a pulse in her neck. " I' ve got a pulse, its weak but there. "

Flack pulls out his cell phone and calls for paramedics. " This is Detective Flack I need a bus we have an officer down. 10-99 officer down I repeat 10-99 officer down."

He puts his cell phone away and notices the window open and heads toward it peaking outside. " It looks like her attacker went down the fire escape." Flack tells Mac as he heads over to him and Stella, squatting beside her.

Mac has his hands on the stab wound on her abdomen applying pressure. " There's to many stab wounds, apply pressure to the one on her back Don." Don does as requested. " Come on Stella stay with us, just hang on baby." Mac cries, his hands and shirt covered in her blood, as the paramedics arrive and move the guys out of the way.

The paramedics are loading Stella up in the stretcher as Mac and Flack look on helpless and worried. " I 'm riding with her, have Hawkes start processing. " Mac tells Flack.

**The Hospital**

The doctor's and nurses are working on stabilizing Stella in the trama room. You see them working frantically passing instruments to one another to stop the bleeding and them putting a tube down Stella's throat.

Mac is sitting in a chair outside the nurses station in shock. Finally 5 minutes later a doctor comes out to talk to Mac, his scrubs smeared with blood.

" Detective Taylor ? " The doctor asks.

" Yes, how is she ? " Mac asks worriedly standing up.

" She's in critical but stable, she's on her way to the OR as we speak with internal injuries from the stab wound to her abdomen. We were able to repair the damage from the other stab wounds fairly easily. But we had to put a tube down her throat to help her breath because of a collapsed lung from three broken ribs. " The doctor informs him.

" Oh God " Mac whispers closing his tear filled eyes. " What are here chances and how long will the surgery last? "

" She is a strong woman to survive this long so her chances are good. And the surgery should last about an hour and a half to two hours if no complications arise." the doctor replies.

" Ok " Mac says.

" Also one of the nurses noticed some bruises on her inner thighs. It looks like she was raped." The doctor adds. " We did a swab before she was rushed into surgery, you can get it from the nurses."

" Oh God. Ok thank you." Mac replies softly. He pulls out his cell phone as the doctor walks away. " Hey its me " Mac says softly.

**Stella's Apartment**

The apartment is now a crime scene and is swarmed with cops. Hawkes is taking pictures as he goes through the apartment for evidence with Flack standing by him telling him what Mac and him walked in on when his cell phone started ringing. Hawkes stopped what he was doing and looked toward Flack.

" How's Stella doing ? " Flack asked worriedly. He listened quietly as Mac was talking to him. His eyes convey saddness and anger at what he hears. " Oh God. Ok keep me informed." He replies quietly then listens to Mac some more. " Ok we'll see you then. " He answers then hangs up. " Damn it ! " Flack shouts.

" Is she dead ? " Hawkes ask quietly.

" No, but she's in critical condition in surgery as we speak with internal injuries.They had to intibate her to help her breathe. " Flack answers sadly looking at Hawkes.

" Oh Man " Hawkes says quietly.

" It looks like she was raped. They got a DNA swab from her before they took her into surgery, Mac's bringing it into the lab to process while she's in surgery. Are you done here for now so we can meet him there ? " Flack asks.

" Yeah lets go. I can't stand to look at all her blood anymore right now. " Hawkes answers.

" I hear ya man. Lets go. " Flack says as they leave the scene.

**CSI Labs**

Mac enters the building and heads toward the DNA lab when he runs into Danny and Lindsey. They are shocked when they see Mac covered in Stella's blood.

" Oh my god. Mac how bad is it ? " Danny asks tears filling both his and Lindsey's eyes.

" She's in critical condition in surgery right now. She's got some internal injuries from the stab wound to her abdomen. She was stabbed four times and beaten pretty bad. " Mac replies, stopping briefly to update them.

" What's that ? " Lindsey ask quietly refering to the evidence bag he's holding.

" A DNA swab, it looks like she was raped. " Mac answers sadly.

" No, Damn it " Danny responds angrily as Mac continues toward the DNA lab.

He drops off the sample to be run while he changes into clean clothes. When he heads back he runs into Flack and Hawkes who are also heading toward the DNA lab.

" Did you find anything else at the scene ? " He asks them continuing onto the lab.

" Just some fingerprints to run and a couple hair strands from the floor near where Stella's body was, and they don't look like they could be her's." Hawkes answers.

" Anything on the DNA yet ? " Flack asks.

" Its running now. " Mac answers as they enter the lab. They all wait around for a match.

Flack is standing near Mac as they wait. " Are you thinking who I'm thinking did this ? " Flack says angrily.

" Yeah, I wouldn't hold it past him." Mac replies bitterly as the printer prints out the match. Mac grabs the paper out and reads the results. " That son of a bitch ! Pick him up Don. " Mac says angrily.

" With pleasure. " Flack answers just as angry heading for the door.

" Don " Mac says stopping him from leaving. " Let me know when he's in custody. I'm heading back to the hospital, Stella should be getting out of surgery soon."

" Will do. Call me with an update. " Flack says heading back out.

" Hawkes let the others know will ya " Mac asks.

" Yeah " Hawkes answers quietly. Mac leaves the room and Hawkes follows behind him to find Danny and Lindsey.

He finds them in one of the labs. When he enters, Danny and Lindsey stop talking about there case and face a sad looking Hawkes.

" Stella was raped, by Frankie, Flack's got an APB out on him. " Hawkes informs them.

" That son of a bitch ! " Danny shouts angrily as Lindsey tears up.

**The Hospital**

Mac arrives back at the hospital and is entering the post-op level where he approaches the nurses station for an update on Stella's condition.

" She made it through surgery just fine and she's breathing on her own so we took the breathing tube out. She's been upgraded to Stable condition. She's in room 415 but she's still unconsious." The nurse informs Mac.

Mac lets out a sigh of relief before responding. " Thank you " as he heads for her room. When he enters her room he lets out another sigh of relief at seeing her and heads to her bed where he runs a hand through her hair affectionately and kisses her forehead. " I'm right here Stella, your going to be ok " Mac whisper's in her ear kissing her forehead again. He pulls out his cell phone and calls Flack. " She made it through surgery and is breathing on her own " Mac tells him. After he finishes the call he sit's in a chair beside her bed and takes her hand into his and finally breaks down crying.

Hospital

It is the next morning and Mac is asleep in the chair, still sitting beside Stella's pale unconsious form, holding her hand when Flack comes in. He puts a hand on Mac's shoulder and Mac wakes up.

" Hey, how's she doing ? " Flack asks.

Mac runs his free hand over his face before responding. " Still no change. " He answers sadly still looking at Stella before turning to look at Flack. " Did you find Frankie ? "

" He hasn't turned up yet. " Flack answers bitterly.

" Mac " Stella whispers groggily her eyes fluttering open.

Both Mac and Flack snap there head's to Stella. Mac stands up leaning over Stella and moves his free hand to caress her cheek. " Hey. Thank god. How are you feeling ? " Mac asks quietly his eyes locking onto her's.

" Hurts " Stella replies quietly, the pain evident in her voice and face.

" I'll get the doctor " Flack says. " Good to have you back Stel." He adds before leaving the room.

Stella's eyes turn toward Flack briefly before go back to Mac. " Frankie ? " She ask fearfully.

Mac kisses her forehead before answering. " We're still looking for him. But you're safe, I won't let him touch you again. " He kisses her again before whispering in her ear. " I promise "

Stella nods her head in response as the doctor enters the room. " Glad to see you awake Detective Bonasera. I'm just gonna check you over real quick. " The doctor says as he checks her vitals and listens to her lungs. After he finishes checking her over he injects some morphine into her IV. " There, that will help with the pain. I'll check back with you later. "

" Thank you " Mac says as the doctor leaves the room.

Flack re-enters Stella's room as Mac turns his attention back to Stella. Mac takes hold of Stella's hand again as Flack moves beside him. " What happened Stella ? " Mac ask sincerely.

" Frankie posted a video of us online. He showed up at my apartment and I confronted him about it. " Stella answer's weakly with tear's in her eyes. Mac rubs his thumb soothingly over the top of her hand. " He grabbed my wrist tightly, I tried to get free of him but I couldn't... He slammed me into the wall and I remember my back and head hurting. Then he punched me so hard my knees buckled. " Stella says crying. " Then he dragged me back toward's the bedroom, I finally managed to break free after I kicked him in the shin. I ran for my gun on the kitchen counter but he grabbed me again, tightly around my waist and covered my mouth with his hand so I couldn't scream.

He started dragging me back toward the bedroom again and I struggled with him some more. " Stella breaks off from telling them what happened and cries some more.

Mac flexes his free hand into a fist and lets go of her hand with his other hand and caresses her face and hair to try and calm her. His face displaying anger for Frankie and tears in his eyes for Stella and all she went through.

Flack is also Flexing his fist and clenching his jaw in anger while he continues to watch Stella worriedly. " Stella we can take a break and finish this later if you want." Flack says.

" No, I want to get this over with Don. " Stella tells him. Flack looks at Mac, who nods his go ahead, then looks back at Stella. " Ok, what happened next ? "

" I bit his hand covering my mouth and he threw me to the floor, and started kicking me in the stomach and side. I begged him to stop but he wouldn't." Stella cries out. " Then he.. he pinned me to the floor, on my back." Stella pauses and sobs. Mac runs his hand through her hair some more and kisses her forehead.

" Its ok Stel, I'm right here " Mac whisper's in her ear. " What happened next ? "

" He raped me. " She sobs out. " I begged him to stop and tried to fight him off. I managed to knee him and he hit me a couple more times. After he finished I was in so much pain, then he... he returned with a knife and stabbed me in the stomach, and my back.That's the last thing I remember. "

Both Mac and Flack close there eyes to hide their tear's and agony at what she is telling them. Mac carefully pulls her into a hug and lets her cry on his shoulder. He runs one hand through her hair and rubs his other down her back, mindful of her injuries.

" Shh, your safe now. We'll catch him and I promise he'll never hurt you again. I won't let him. " Mac whisper's in her ear reassuringly. The morphine the doctor gave Stella earlier is starting to kick in, and with the ordeal of telling her story she becomes really drowsy. Mac gently helps her lie back down. " Try to get some sleep " He tell's her quietly as he caresses her cheek. He kisses her forehead as she closes her eyes and heads toward the door. Flack takes mac's spot and kisses her cheek and follow's Mac out the door to talk without disturbing her.

" That son of a bitch ! " Flack says angrily.

" He better hope someone finds him before I do. " Mac says bitterly. " Because I swear to god if I find him first I'm gonna kill him."

" Yeah you and me both, I'm sure Danny would love to help to. " Flack answer's. Before Mac can respond Flack's cell phone rings. " Yeah Flack " He pauses to listen real quick and closes his eyes in relief. " Yeah, thanks " He says hanging up the phone. " He's in custody " he tells Mac.

Mac re-entered Stella's hospital room while Flack waited outside for him. He quietly walked up to Stella's sleeping form so not to startle her. He ran his hand through her hair and kissed her forehead. Stella's eyes flickered open to look at Mac. " Mac ? " She whisper's out sleepily.

" We got him Stel. He's in custody. " He tells her. She lets some tears of relief escape as she fight's to stay awake. " I'm gonna go deal with him and I'll be back " he tells her wipping away her tears with the pad of his thumb before she nods her head in response. " Try to get some sleep " He waits a minute to make sure she's settled then kisses her forehead. " I love you " he whisper's to her sleeping form.

" I love you too " She whisper's as he turns to leave. He turns to face her, shocked she heard him and that she feels the same way as he does, to see her tired smile. He returns it before leaving the room.

The Police Station

Danny and Lindsey just finished their interrogation of the murderer in their case. Their making there way out of the police station when they run into Flack and Mac.

" Hey, we got him " Flack tells them.

" Thank God " Danny says.

" How's Stella doing ? " Lindsey asks.

" She's in some pain but she's sleeping. " Mac tells them. " Lets do this " He tells Flack.

They head back toward the interrogation room where Frankie is being held. Mac and Flack enter the room and glared at Frankie as the officer gaurding him left the room. Danny, Lindsey and Hawkes who just arrived were watching from the observation room.

" You son of a bitch ! " Mac shouts as he slams Frankie against a wall, Flack leaning against the door just watching. Frankie mean while is smirking away.

" I take it you didn't like my work. " Frankie says cockily. Mac punches Frankie in the stomach causing him to double over. " That's police brutality " He says smirking.

" I didn't see a thing " Flack says grinning from across the room.

" Tell me something _Frankie _does it make you feel like a real man beating and rapping a woman ? " Mac ask, glaring at him.

Frankie just laugh's evily. " Tell me, have you heard her scream Mac ? She screamed for me last night... she cried, she begged me to stop. " he said, the fondness of the night showing in his voice.

Mac couldn't take it anymore. He tackled Frankie to the floor and through punch after punch. It hadn't taken more than four hits before Flack, Danny and Hawkes finally pulled him off of Frankie. " You sick Bastard ! " he yelled at him, almost managing to pull away from all three men.

Frankie smirked as he was yanked to his feet by two police officers and handcuffed. Pissing off Mac Taylor was so easy. " What do you think Mac should I give her a call and see how she's doing ? "

Mac's face grew dark quickly at hearing what Frankie was saying to him. " You leave her alone ! You hear me Frankie. You contact her in anyway and I'll kill you ! " He yelled almost pulling away from the three men again.

" Was that a threat that I heard from you Detective Taylor ? " Frankie asked in an amused tone. " I should hope not, not with all these people around that heard exactly what you said. " He stated, grinning from ear to ear.

Lindsey finally spoke up from her spot beside the guys, she couldn't take it anymore, and she was sure no one else could either. " I don't believe I heard one word of a threat mentioned towards you." She answered in place of Mac. " Isn't that right everybody ? " She asked to everybody in the room.

Everyone's heads nodded in unison to what Lindsey asked them.

" Get him out of here ! " Flack told the two officer's still restraining Frankie. Mac, Flack, Danny, Hawkes and Lindsey all glared at him as he was lead out of the room.

A Year and a half later

Frankie was sentenced to 25 years in prision and is currently serving his time.

Stella and Mac have been married for almost a year.

Stella is moving around the lab, as fast as a nine month pregnant woman can, working on gathering information for a case. She fought Mac about staying at work instead of going on maternity leave, because she said it made more sense for her to be there where she was surrounded by people instead of being alone at home in case she went into labor.

" Hey Stel how are you and the kid doin' ? " Danny asked as he entered the room Stella was in.

" Ok, how's the case coming along. " She asked as she types something into the computer.

" Just about to close it. " Danny replied as Flack walked in.

" Hey how's it goin' " Flack asks rubbing a hand over Stella's belly smiling.

" Good, Mac and Lindsey still at the scene? " Stella asks

" Yeah " Flack answer's.

Stella moves to the printer when she gets really dizzy. " Oh, whoa " She says as she reaches for something.

Flack and Danny quickly turn to look at her. Flack grabs a hold of her before she can hit the floor as Danny quickly grabs a stool for her to sit on.

" Stel you ok ? " Flack asks as he helps sit down slowly.

" I just got really dizzy all of a sudden. " She responds as she rubs a hand over her forehead.

" Just lean against me ok " Flack says as he stands behind her.

" Want me to call Mac ? " Danny asked.

" No. I'm ok, I'll just go lay down in the break room for awhile. " She responds standing up slowly with the guy's help.

They help her to the break room and leave her to nap for a bit with the promise to call them if she needs anything.

A couple hour's later Mac and Lindsey return to the lab.

Mac walks into the DNA lab where Danny is. " Hey Danny have you seen Stel ? "

" She's laying down in the break room she got really dizzy earlier." He responds.

" Why didn't you call me ? " Mac asks

" She told us not to, you know how she is " He responds.

Mac nods his head before leaving the room to check on Stella. He see's that she's asleep and kisses her forehead then returns to his office.

A few minutes later Stella wakes up to pain in her stomach. She grabs her stomach and groans in pain. As the pain subsides she sits up and rubs a hand over her belly. " Whoa, hey there little one " She says talking to her stomach. A couple seconds later her water breaks. " Oh God " She whisper's looking out into the hall to see if she see's anybody.

Stella stands up and heads out into the hall where she spots Flack. " Don " She calls out.

He heads over to her noticing pain in her features. " You ok " he asks placing a comforting hand on her arm.

" My water broke " She says breathing through a contraction as it hits.

" Oh God, ok " He says starting to look around wide eyed for somebody. " Danny, Hawkes get Mac Stel's having the baby ! " He shouts at them.

Danny takes off in search for Mac. He finds him and Lindsey in the layout room. " Mac Stel's havin' the baby. "

" where is she ? " he asks already rushing out of the room.

" Don's already helping her to his car." He says to his boss's retreating back. He turns to look at Lindsey and they both have the biggest grin's

Three hours later Mac is sitting beside Stella on her bed, holding there daughter looking at her in awe. He kisses Stella on the lips. " Thanks for making me a daddy "

" Thanks for making me a mommy " She replies kissing him again as there's a knock on her door.

" Hey, you guy's up for visitor's ? " Flack asks sticking his head in the room smiling.

" Sure " Stella says happily.

Flack, Danny, Lindsey and Hawkes enter the room, all smiling.

" Everybody we would like to introduce you to Emily, 7lbs 6oz. " Mac tells them smiling himself.

" Oh she's so beautiful." Lindsey gushes.

" Thank you. who wants to hold her first ? " Stella asks.

The End.


End file.
